Principles
There are 10 Principles. You can only pick as many as the MP-Level you are on allows you to, for example; an MP3 can only control 3 principles, whilst an MP5 can control 5. You can choose your principles during story mode and increase them through sacrificing. Principle charges are limited to 4000. Uses Principles are used to fuel tokens, which is currently their only battle relevancy. There have been tests with features to include them more in battle behaviour, which haven't been very successful. They are planned to be used in relation to Inner Magic, the features of which are still unknown. The Principles of Magic The magic principles described in MagicDuel are real principles and concepts of the real world. Magic is nothing more than understanding and controlling the rules this world is based on. It looks like Magic for the spectator but its pure knowledge to the magician. The magic is not in some fancy Latin looking rituals, but in your very actions. Players often ask where is "Magic" in MagicDuel, because it is not that obvious at first. Being used with player classes from other games is a serious disadvantage here. We have no Mage or Warrior class, there are no classes, each player can (try to) be anything they wish to. If you expect to find magic, you will not. When you will find magic in MD you will understand it is more than just a game feature. There are spells, there are magical items, for example tongue potions will really make you speak languages you normally don't.. but the real magic is not behind magical items or stats boosting spells, its behind the feeling developing within you over time. Consider it a time bomb, that can benefit you, but also harm you. During play, you will have to chose one principle for each mindpower level you achieve, these principles will influence your character at later game stages. Each principle has its own advantages and they are all balanced , there is no specific principle that has a greater advantage over the others, but there are certain combinations that make more sense then others. The principles have uses over more depth level of the game. They are used to power tokened creatures at first, but their uses are not limited to immediate benefits. As the game constantly evolves, more and more uses of principles are added. The main importance for these principles is that they define your profile, your personality and your wishes. See them as choosing between dark and light, just that they are multi-coloured choices You won't know what relation is between principles and actual spells until you discover them in the game, there is no documentation about it and there should be none. Most changes are announce in the game newslog so if you are a active player you will know, but not all get documented in an official documentation. Principles make each player character unique based on the players choices of principles. Combined with the player DNA choices, each character builds a identity that represents a fragment of your own personality. The 10 Principles Principle of Cyclicity Each event could either take part having a certain shape, having its own cycle, repeating itself after time, or could either be part of another superior event that has its own cycle. Events like daily routine, or the changing of the seasons, or the shifting of the planet's Poles, or even the world itself are all cyclic events. Symbolic, all events occur on the shape of a circle, two opposites intertwining, just like a snake, biting it's own tail. The cycles actually represent a Balance either between the consumption of energy and its (re)generation, either between different evolutionary steps. In the Principle hierarchy, this Principle reigns over others, but is also inferior to some, making it very difficult to precisely reveal its importance. It exists in absolutely in every event that could have an opposite, for its role is that of creating and maintaining the Balance. Due to its repetitive nature, it can cover very long periods of time, or can even part from existence, due to the fact that the Principle can apply to that too, for even existence has an opposite, even if it is abstract and hard to understand. The Principle takes many shapes. For example, a simple thing like cutting a thing in equal halves, and then halving those, and so on to infinity, even if it doesn't look like it, applies to this Principle. Also, the perpetuation of a species, through never-ending cycles of deaths and births, or even in the evolution of science, that at one point causes it's own downfall are cycles of the same Principle. In a battle, the Principle occurs when defence follows the attack, or when a series of attacks are released in order to weaken the adversary. Many forms of consumption or energy reloading can happen in only one cycle. But if one action(cycle) is modified in such a way in which it could cover more cycles, the result would be colossal in energy. Principle of Balance The principle of balance does not refer only to good and evil. It generally stands for all things opposite and applies both to individual situations and other inferior Principles. Balance can NOT be broken, but it can be bent to one side or another, thus modifying the entire nature of the situation or the objects involved. For example, water puts out fire and fire evaporates water; this balance is never broken, but it can be altered, by giving more influence to one of the sides. The balance should be fully understood in order for one to be aware one is controlling it. Each situation, object or action is formed by parts, that have opposites. Most things are not pure by birth, thus they don't have a well shaped opposite. But the criteria the things are built upon, do have well known opposites. The first step consists of understanding the criteria in order to find their opposites. It is difficult to use the Balance in one's favour, and it usually it becomes an art of chance and presumption. The most helpful thing that could be obtained through understanding the opposite is to fully understand the initial criteria. An opposite reveals a lot about the original's nature and ways of how to protect or destroy it. Element Principle There are many ways in which one can classify the consequence of every action or every personality. If we were to separate the world in basic elements, we could say that there are four fundamental elements: Earth, Water, Fire and Wind. Every identity of an action (since actions do have their own identity), of an object or of a person can be seen as being made of these fundamental elements. Pure combinations of these elements may sometimes be considered themselves basic elements and are often compared to Metal, Wood etc. Pure forms of the fundamental elements are so rare that they may be considered purely theoretical. The more pure and clear quantity of an element a thing has, the more it can be considered stronger from all aspects. The pure form of this kind of element is reached when all the forms of a thing may be interpreted through the notions of that element. Each element has unlimited options and may cover, under a form or another, the characteristics of the other elements, but this happens only at very high levels. When an element covers the features of another elements, at very high levels, for instance, metaphorically speaking “when fire runs like water, or when earth burns like fire”, a harmony and a perfect integration of these elements’ interaction may appear and one can speak about a fifth element, which represents more of a theoretical, temporary state of nature, since the fifth element is the pure form, in perfect harmony, of the combined other fundamental elements and is associated with the Spirit. When speaking about humans, these can be classified according to these elements as various combinations, every human being composed in certain proportions of these elements. The composing elements can be noticed in the behaviour and way of thinking, the way they understand things and, last but not least, the physical aspect. It may be said that each human has its “colour” – shade which is visible if you know how to look for it. Some, but very few, are almost entirely made out of one element – these are very strong, since through the purity of their composing element, they are able to reach superior states of spirits and then sometimes take the shape of any other element. The power of these type of humans is also given by the coherence and the energetic stability generated by the use of only one element in their actions. Elements are only a simpler form of understanding and classifying the various types of energetic and behavioural patterns, comparing them with elements from the real world, but they can be mastered in order to control things in the same manner they can be understood. Principle of Enthropy The Principle of Enthropy has complex origins and effects that are easy to understand and notice. This Principle has its origin in the Cycles of the Universe and represents a phase of the Cycle, the other being its symmetric Principle, the Principle of Syntropy. It is a subordinate to the Principle of Time, thus it applies to the phenomenons that occur in the past. According to this Principle, all organized forms or matter or information request more energy than those less organized. Thus all things tend to lose their order and their initial energy, unless they are constantly fuelled by energy. Warm things will get cold, objects deteriorate, life ends, and everything else is damaged by this Principle. A window breaks and transforms into an un-organized form of matter, but broken shards will never turn into a window if not fuelled by energy(work, time etc.). this Principle applies to everything from common physics to abstract matters like the evolution of a business, that turns into failure if it doesn't receive investments of energy, money etc. The entire Universe stretches its borders into infinity, and the energy within it dilutes, like dye in water, influencing every occurring event. The influences of this Principle do not have limits, an object can be eroded in time or disintegrated in seconds. Just like the origins of this phenomenon, if the entire process of energy consumption is controlled, the effects of Enthropy can be accelerated or decelerated. At more advanced levels, awareness of the facts that energy is diluted or randomly spent will exist. This will lead to techniques of unavoidable constant destruction or manipulating the speed with which Enthropy acts, thus increasing the longevity of a system of any nature. Principle of Imagination Imagination is the arena in which anything can happen. When the conscious and even the physical abilities can hinder the accomplishment of some things, imagination indulges everything to happen. There is a very sensitive threshold between reality and imagination. Imagination can be both an aid and a trap, it must be used moderately and at all times in correlation with reality. Many techniques can only be accomplished inside our imagination and – at many times – the absence of a real proof of their effect makes us believe that the only realm where they took place was the imaginary. Imagination must be used wisely and not as a result of the frustration given by the inability to perceive some things or the effects of some techniques. For example, imagination has a very important role in the process of creation and in reaching the awareness of the complex personalities by combining a couple of thoughts into one coherent thought, but this is where it's role stops, the wielding and any other intervention over the identity created in imagination are made in reality, not in the imaginary, actually feeling those things. The hardest thing is to distinguish between reality and fantasy when the things involved are not things that people are normally educated to perceive. Only confidence and sincere belief can hold on to the right path the one oscillating between fantasy and reality. With the help of a superior self-control, imagination can be used consciously to perceive those things we are not normally meant to perceive, complex things, things that are even hard to imagine to some. This is when the phenomena of conscious dreams combined with reality occur. Imagination can be an enormous advantage and an extraordinary source of information to whomever does not fall into its trap. People are used to perceiving as imagination only the controlled phenomena of imagination, when they want to live something and they can not and they imagine it, but imagination stretches to a much wider, mostly unconscious area. The human body has an extraordinary ability to automatically apply what is imagined in the real world, a such fascinating ability that we can talk of imagination as of a temporary place only used to ensemble thoughts, not a place in which to keep them captive. Auto-suggestion, which can have significant authentic effects is an example. Imagining certain things must be made with care as what many times seems as only the imagining of things is actually the real action. This can vary from person to person, but there are people who can provoke with only their imagination real and many times, uncontrolled effects. Darkness Principle Darkness refers to a restriction of perception but also to an unmeasured source of possibilities. Darkness cancels the forms and opens other senses less used. Darkness must not be mistaken with the void or with the evil forces, darkness is taken into account here only at a principle level. A clear difference has to be made between the darkness obtained through the lack of light and the darkness as a principle. The darkness as a principle may be used for hiding information of any kind, varying from effects like invisibility to imposed oblivion or the controlled limitation of the senses. Through its feature of cancelling forms, darkness may be used for changing existing forms or for creating new ones, or even in more advanced control forms, in order to create unreal information such as illusions, false sensations, misinformation, etc. Some formless entities may use darkness for appearing. The principle of darkness can be used no matter the light, the period of the day, etc. Darkness represents an extreme in some forms, being a source of freedom but also a source of restriction. The special features but also the effects of darkness require a distinct degree of self-control; otherwise darkness can be highly risky. Other principles can use darkness – imagination, for instance, which might take advantage of those cancelling or creating forms features of darkness in order to connect with reality. Invocations may also take advantage of this feature. Darkness is a temporary state, extremely unstable, but which tends to become stable and amplify its features in combinations with other principles such as time and not only. Principle of Light Light, as a symbol and not as a physic phenomenon, is energy, progress, even life. The Principle of Light stretches itself on a very wide spectrum, from creation and materialization to the unveil of information, exorcism, battle techniques, etc. Like the Principle of Darkness and moreover as well as all the other principles by their definition, the Principle of Light does not have a wholesome nature itself, the difference is made by the various techniques that use the Principle. The evil or good nature of the influence is given by the technique that is used or, better said, by the one using it. For example a lightning can be both used to do good and evil, or exorcism, even though the term is understood as the estrangement of evil forces, can also be used successfully on forces that are aligned to good. As well as the Principle of Darkness, the Principle of Light can conceal information and create others, still using fundamentally opposed methods. The principle of light can modify or even temporary nullify the principle of balance, but only for short periods of time, thus helping with the accomplishment of the protection, healing and even temporary invincibility techniques. All those things that are revealed, brought to life or put in movement by using an outer energy are somehow framed in this principle. The lack of the temporal aspect of an event is one of the differences between the principle of light and the principle of Syntropy, otherwise a very similar principle. From the point of view of regeneration and creation this Principle is the basis of the techniques that add rather than consume pure energy for this purpose, like the ones related to the non-living. From the point of view of the destructive force, unlike the Principle of Syntropy, the Principle of Light gives birth to those techniques which destroy trough the contribution of energy and not by its consume, just like the burning and purification techniques. Principle of Syntropy The Principle of Syntropy is the symmetric principle of the Principle of Entropy. In the actual faze of the cyclicity of the universe, this principle is extremely rare and hard to notice. Unlike the Principle of Entropy, whose forces rule over those phenomena originating in the past, the Principle of Syntropy is the basis of those events that originate in the future, events that depend on an yet untouched superior force of organization and energy. The two symmetric principles can coexist. The best example of syntropy is life itself, at least to some extent. The motivation of the human kind to accomplish their purposes is also ruled by this principle. The conscious control of this principle can be made both directly - even though this is extremely difficult and even impossible for those entities that are dedicated to destruction – and indirectly with the help of some auxiliary energies. The Principle of Syntropy is the basis of clear-sightedness, prediction, intuition, healing, growth, some regeneration forms and some forms of annulment of destruction based on energy consumption. Time Principle Time can only be perceived by structures that find themselves in superior planes of existence from the observed plane. Time is given by the difference in complexity between two elements. A very important thing to understand is that a range of actions is temporally perceived as long as it cannot be perceived as a single thought, a single identity. An artist understands the temporally aspect of realizing a piece of art, while a simple onlooker perceives only the static form of the final product, without its temporally form, considering the piece of art as being immortal. If a molecule had conscience, it wouldn’t be aware of the temporally existence of its role in the organism it belongs to, in a similar manner that life on Earth, seen from a superior scale, is perceived at the level of species evolution and not at the individual level. These observations that are rather philosophical in nature are hard to be actually understood as long as one does not try to understand the existence itself as a thing that does not know what time is. Time control can be accomplished by juggling with the way in which actions are perceived and understood. For instance, by perceiving the way from one place to another not as a string of actions but as an independent thing one can understand movement without the notion of time. When a string of actions (no matter how complex) is understood through a continuous thought, any composing piece of action can be accessed and perceived, therefore the past, present and future can be perceived and controlled from the perspective of a superior existence/identity that oversees them. Transposition Principle An identity can be associated with every object, action or living creature. The more we get to know of an object’s nature, the clearer its identity becomes. For completely understanding an identity or a mark, we must not take into account time and we must combine all the stages of that object’s existence into one continuous thought. For instance, an action can be condensed to a simple identity, understanding the beginning, the course and the end of that action as a whole. A human can be defined through an identity understanding his existence from his birth until present times and not judging him in a certain situation. Two identical or close identities will behave as if they belonged to the same source, no matter the physical distance that separates them. By reproducing the aforementioned identity in a place, that identity will be connected to all its similar identities. This phenomenon is also to be noticed when a mother feels that her child is in trouble, and also in some rituals like voodoo, when a mere doll has direct influence upon a real character. The ability to identify and understand these identities is not sufficient; it is also necessary for these to be able to be transposed into various forms, the force of their reproduction resulting in the power of the connection that is created between these identities. This thing can be done with the help of a connection to the initial identity, like hair (or other) for humans. In complex situations, when the identity of an action or of an intangible thing is reproduced, the phenomenon is only mental. Understood and recomposed at a very high level, this identity represents itself the existence of the initial object in this world, therefore, for instance, acknowledging the mark-identity of a geographical spot may produce teleportation phenomena or even the materialization of distant objects; reproducing the identity of a feeling may produce telepathy phenomena, or even mental control upon other beings. At a more refined level of perceiving these identities, whole series of events can be acknowledge as a single complex thought, a uniform and clear one that is able to foresee future actions, or by reproducing the identity of an action the mentioned actions may be reproduced, for instance modifying the evolution of a battle and changing the luck as it is said. Remarkable phenomena occur when complex identities are reproduced and impregnated into less complex objects, like the mark of a victory (a very complex thought) reproduced upon the blade-identity of a sword, or the identity of a complex technique, let’s say invisibility, reproduced into a coat or cloak. Depending on the force and skill that created these things with hybrid identities, these can range in classification from talismans and objects with symbolical proprieties to really magic objects.